The present invention relates to a preparation of polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymer which has an improved toxicity and efficacy profile. The present invention also includes polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene block copolymers with a polydispersity value of less than approximately 1.05.
Certain polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers have been found to have beneficial biological effects when administered to a human or animal. These beneficial biological effects are summarized as follows:
Polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene Copolymers as Rheologic Agents
The copolymers can be used for treating circulatory diseases either alone or in combination with other compounds, including but not limited to, fibrinolytic enzymes, anticoagulants, free radical scavengers, antiinflammatory agents, antibiotics, membrane stabilizers and/or perfusion media. These activities have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,452, 4,873,083, 4,879,109, 4,837,014, 4,897,263, 5,064,643; 5,028,599; 5,047,236; 5,089,260; 5,017,370; 5,078,995; 5,032,394; 5,041,288;. 5,071,649; 5,039,520; 5,030,448; 4,997,644; 4,937,070; 5,080,894; and 4,937,070, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene. copolymers have been shown to have quite extraordinary therapeutic activities. The surface-active copolymers are useful for treating pathologic hydrophobic interactions in blood and other biological fluids of humans and animals. This includes the use of a surface-active copolymer for treatment of diseases and conditions in which resistance to blood flow is pathologically increased by injury due to the presence of adhesive hydrophobic proteins or damaged membranes. This adhesion is produced by pathological hydrophobic interactions and does not require the interaction of specific ligands with their receptors. Such proteins and/or damaged membranes increase resistance in the microvasculature by increasing friction and reducing the effective radius of the blood vessel. It is believed that the most important of these proteins is soluble fibrin.
Pathological hydrophobic interactions can be treated by administering to the animal or human suffering from a condition caused by a. pathological hydrophobic interaction an effective amount of a surface-active copolymer. The surface-active copolymer may be administered as a solution by itself or it may by administered with another agent, including, but not limited to, a fibrinolytic enzyme, an anticoagulant, or an oxygen radical scavenger.
The method described in the foregoing patents comprises administering to an animal or human an effective amount of a surface-active copolymer with the following general formula:
HO(CH2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein a is an integer such that the hydrophobe represented by (C3H6O) has a molecular weight of approximately 950 to 4000 daltons, preferably about 1200 to 3500 daltons, and b is an integer such that the hydrophile portion represented by (C2H4O) constitutes approximately 50% to to 95% by weight of the compound.
A preferred surface-active copolymer is a copolymer having the following formula:
HO(C2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein the molecular weight of the hydrophobe (C3H6O) is approximately 1750 daltons and the total molecular weight of the compound is approximately 8400 daltons.
The surface-active copolymer is effective in any condition where there is a pathological hydrophobic interaction between cells and/or molecules. These interactions are believed to be caused by 1) a higher than normal concentration of fibrinogen, 2) generation of intravascular or local soluble fibrin, especially high molecular weight fibrin, 3) increased friction in the microvasculature, or 4) mechanical or chemical trauma to blood components. All of these conditions cause an increase in pathological hydrophobic interactions of blood components such as cells and molecules.
It is believed that fibrin, especially soluble fibrin, increases adhesion of cells to one another, markedly increases friction in small blood vessels and increases viscosity of the blood, especially at low shear rates. The effects of the surface-active copolymer are believed to be essentially lubrication effects because they reduce the friction caused by the adhesion.
Although not wanting to be bound by the following hypothesis, it is believed that the surface-active copolymer acts according to the following mechanism: Hydrophobic interactions are crucial determinants of biologic structure. They hold the phospholipids together in membranes and protein molecules in their native configurations. An understanding of the biology of the surface-active copolymer is necessary to appreciate the biologic activities of the compound. Water is a strongly hydrogen bonding liquid which, in its fluid state, forms bonds in all directions with surrounding molecules. Exposure of a hydrophobic surface, defined as any surface which forms insufficient bonds with water, produces a surface tension or lack of balance in the hydrogen bonding of water molecules. This force can be exceedingly strong. The surface tension of pure water is approximately 82 dynes/cm. This translates into a force of several hundred thousand pounds per square inch on the surface molecules.
As two molecules or particles with hydrophobic surfaces approach, they adhere avidly. This adhesion is driven by the reduction in free energy which occurs when water molecules transfer from the stressed non-hydrogen bonding hydrophobic surface to the non-stressed bulk liquid phase. The energy holding such surfaces together, the work of adhesion, is a direct function of the surface tension of the particles:1
1 Adamson, A W, PHYSICAL CHEMISTRY OF SURFACES. 4th Ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York (1982). 
WAB=xcex3A+xcex3Bxe2x88x92xcex3AB
where WAB=work of adhesion or the energy necessary to separate one square centimeter of particle interface AB into two separate particles, xcex3A and xcex3B are the surface tensions of particle A and particle B, xcex3AB the interfacial tension between them.
Consequently, any particles or molecules in the circulation which develop significant surface tensions will adhere to one another spontaneously. Such adhesion within membranes and macromolecules is necessary to maintain their integrity. We use the term xe2x80x9cnormal hydrophobic interactionxe2x80x9d to describe such forces. Under normal circumstances, all cells and molecules in the circulation have hydrophilic non-adhesive surfaces. Receptors and ligands which modulate cell and molecular interactions are generally located on the most hydrophilic exposed surfaces of cells and molecules where they are free to move about in the aqueous media and to interact with one another. Special carrier molecules are necessary to transport lipids and other hydrophobic substances in the circulation. In body fluids such as blood, nonspecific adhesive forces between mobile elements are extremely undesirable. These forces are defined as xe2x80x9cpathologic hydrophobic interactionsxe2x80x9d because they restrict movement of normally mobile elements and promote inappropriate adhesion of cells and molecules.
In damaged tissue, hydrophobic domains normally located on the interior of cells and molecules may become exposed and produce pathologic adhesive surfaces whose interaction compounds the damage. Fibrin deposited along vessel walls also provide an adhesive surface. Such adhesive surfaces appear to be characteristic of damaged tissue. It is believed that the ability of the surface-active copolymer to bind to adhesive hydrophobic surfaces and convert them to non-adhesive hydrated surfaces closely resembling those of normal tissues underlies its potential therapeutic activities in diverse disease conditions.
Adhesion due to surface tension described above is different from the adhesion commonly studied in biology. The commonly studied adhesion is due to specific receptor ligand interactions. In particular, it is different from the receptor-mediated adhesion of the fibrinogenxe2x80x94von Willibrands factor family of proteins.2 
2 See generally, HEMOSTASIS AND THROMBOSIS, BASIC PRINCIPLES AND CLINICAL PRACTICE, ed. by Colman, et al., J.B. Lippincot Company (1987) 
Both the hydrophilic and hydrophobic chains of the surface-active copolymer have unique properties which contribute to biologic activity. The hydrophilic chains of polyoxyethylene (POE) are longer than those of most surfactants and they are flexible. They bind water avidly by hydrogen bond acceptor interactions with ether-linked oxygens. These long, strongly hydrated flexible chains are relatively incompressible and form a barrier to hydrophobic surfaces approaching one another. The hydroxyl moieties.at the ends of the molecule are the only groups capable of serving as hydrogen bond donors. There are no charged groups.
This extremely limited repertoire of binding capabilities probably explains the inability of the molecule to activate host mediator and inflarnatory mechanisms. The POE chains are not necessarily inert, however. Polyoxyethylene can bind cations by ion-dipole interactions with oxygen groups. The crown polyethers and reverse octablock copolymer ionophores are examples of such cation binding.3 . It is possible that the flexible POE chains form configurations which bind and modulate calcium and other cation movements in the vicinity of damaged membranes or other hydrophobic structures.
3 Atkinson, T P, et al., xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9c, AM. J. PHYSIOL. 254:C20 (1988). 
The hydrophobic component of the surface-active copolymer is large, weak and flexible. The energy with which it binds to a cell membrane or protein molecule is less than the energy which holds the membrane phospholipids together or maintains the tertiary conformation of the protein. Consequently, unlike corrrron detergents which dissolve membrane lipids. and proteins, the surface-active copolymer adheres to damaged spots on membranes and prevents propagation of the injury.
The ability of the surface-active copolymer to block adhesion of fibrinogen to hydrophobic surfaces and the subsequent adhesion of platelets and red blood cells is readily demonstrated in vitro. Most surfactants prevent adhesion of hydrophobic particles to one another, however, the surface-active copolymer has a unique balance of properties which optimize the anti-adhesive activity while minimizing toxicity. Thus, the surface-active copolymer is not routinely used by biochemists who use nonionic surfactants to lyse cells or dissolve membrane proteins. The surface-active copolymer protects cells from lysis. The hydrophobe effectively competes with damaged cells and molecules to prevent pathologic hydrophobic interactions, but cannot disrupt the much stronger normal hydrophobic interactions which maintain structural integrity.
The viscosity of blood is generally assumed to be the dominant determinant of flow through vessels with a constant pressure and geometry. In the smallest vessels, such as those in damaged tissue, other factors become significant. When the diameter of the vessel is less than that of the cell, the blood cell must deform in order to enter the vessel and then must slide along the vessel wall producing friction. The deformability of blood cells entering small vessels has been extensively studied4 but the adhesive or frictional component has not. The adhesion of cells to vessel walls is generally attributed to specific interactions with von Willebrand""s factor and other specific adhesive molecules.5 Our data suggests that in pathologic situations, friction resulting from nonspecific physicochemical adhesion between the cell and the vessel wall becomes a major determinant of flow.
4 Brooks, D E, and Evans, E A, Rheology of blood cells in CLINICAL HEMKORHEOLOGY, Applications in Cardiovascular and Hemarological Disease, Diabetes, Surgery and Gynecology. S. Chien, J. Donnandy, E. Ernst, and A. Matrai, eds, Martinus Nijhoff Publishers, Dordrecht (1987). 
5 Thompson, A R, and Harker, L A, MANUAL OF REMOSTASIS AND THROMBOSIS. Edition 3, F. A. Davis Company, Philadelphia (1983). 
Mathematically, both the strength of adhesion between two particles and the friction force which resists sliding of one along the other are direct functions of their surface tensions which are largely determined by their degree of hydrophobic interaction. The friction of a cell sliding through a small vessel consists of an adhesion component and a deformation component6 which are in practice difficult to separate:
F=Fa+Fd
where F is the friction of cells, Fa is the adhesion component and Fd is the deformation component.
6 Lee, L H, xe2x80x9cEffect of surface energetics on polymer friction and wearxe2x80x9d, in ADVANCES IN POLYMER FRICTION AND WEAR, Polymer Science and Technology, Vol. 5A. L. H Lee, editor, Plenum Press, New York (1974). 
The deformation component within a vessel differs from that required for entry into the vessel. It may be similar to that which occurs in larger vessels with blood flowing at a high rate of shear.7 Friction within blood vessels has been studied very little, but undoubtedly involves the same principles which apply to polymer systems in which the friction force correlates directly with the work of adhesion:8
Fa=kWA+c
where Fa is the adhesional component of the friction force, WA the work of adhesion, and k and c constants which pertain to the particular system studied. Many lubricants act as thin films which separate the two surfaces and reduce adhesion.9 
7 Brooks and Evans (1987), supra 
8 Lee, (1974), supra 
9 Adamson, (1982), supra 
The effects of the surface-active copolymer on microvascular blood flow were evaluated in several models ranging from artificial in vitro systems where critical variables could be rigidly controlled to in vivo systems mimicking human disease. First, the surface-active copolymer can be an effective lubricant when used at therapeutic concentrations in a model designed to simulate movement of large cells through small vessels. It markedly reduced the adhesive component of friction, but had no detectable effect on the deformation component of friction. Second, the surface-active copolymer greatly accelerates the flow through the narrow channels formed by the thrombogenic surfaces of glass and air. A drop of blood was placed on a cover slip and viewed under a microscope with cinemicroscopy during the time it took the blood to flow to the edges of the cover slip in response to gentle pressure. The surface-active copolymer inhibited the adhesion of platelets to the glass and maintained the flexibility of red cells which enabled them to pass through the microscopic channels. While the surface-active copolymer did not inhibit the formation of rouleaux by red cells, it did cause the rouleaux to be more flexible. and more easily disrupted. Third, the surface-active copolymer increases the flow of.blood through tortuous capillary-sized fibrin-lined channels by over 20-fold. It decreased viscosity of the bloodby an amount (10%) far too small to account for the increased flow.
In a more physiologic model, the surface-active copolymer increased coronary blood flow by a similar amount in isolated rat hearts perfused with human red blood cells at a 30% hematocrit following ischemic damage.
In an in vivo model of stroke produced by ligature of the middle cerebral artery of rabbits, the surface-active copolymer increases blood flow to ischemic brain tissue. As much as a two-fold increase was measured by a hydrogen washout technique. In each of these models, there were controls for hemodilution and there was no measurable effect on viscosity at any shear rate measured.
It is believed that available data suggests that the surface-active copolymer acts as a lubricant to increase blood flow through damaged tissues. It blocks adhesion of hydrophobic surfaces to one another and thereby reduces friction and increases flow. This hypothesis is strengthened by the observation that the surface-active copolymer has little effect on blood flow in normal tissues where such frictional forces are small.10 
10 Grover. F. L., et al., xe2x80x9cA nonionic surfactant and blood viscosityxe2x80x9d, ARCH SURG, 106:307 (1973). 
The surface-active copolymers are not metabolized by the body and are quickly eliminated from the blood. The half-life of the copolymer in the blood is believed to be approximately two hours. It is to be understood that the surface-active copolymer in the improved fibrinolytic composition is not covalently bound to any of the other components in the composition nor is it covalently bound to any proteins.
The surface-active copolymer can be administered with a fibrinolytic enzyme, a free radical scavenger, or it can be administered alone for treatment of certain circulatory conditions which either are caused by or cause pathological hydrophobic interactions of blood components. These conditions include, but not limited to, myocardial infarction, stroke, bowel or other tissue infarctions, malignancies, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), diabetes, unstable angina pectoris, hemolytic uremic syndrome, red cell fragmentation syndrome, heat stroke, retained fetus, eclampsia, malignant hypertension, burns, crush injuries, fractures, trauma producing shock, major surgery, sepsis, bacterial, parasitic, viral and rickettsial infections which promote activation of the coagulation system, central nervous system trauma, and during and immediately after any major surgery. It is believed that treatment of the pathological hydrophobic interactions in the blood that occurs in these conditions significantly reduces microvascular and other complications that are commonly observed.
The surface-active copolymer is also effective in increasing the collateral circulation to undamaged tissues with compromised blood supply. Such tissues are frequently adjacent to areas of vascular occlusion. The mechanism appears to be reducing. pathological hydrophobic interactions in small blood vessels. Circulatory conditions where the surface-active copolymers are effective include, but are not limited to, cerebral thrombosis, cerebral embolus, myocardial infarction, unstable angina pectoris, transient cerebral ischemic attacks, intermittent claudication of the legs, plastic and reconstructive surgery, balloon angioplasty, peripheral vascular surgery, and orthopedic surgery, especially when using a tourniquet.
The surface-active copolymer has little effect on the viscosity of norrnal. blood at shear rates ranging from 2.3 secxe2x88x921 (low) to 90 secxe2x88x921 (high). However, it markedly reduces the abnormally high viscosity found in postoperative patients and in those with certain pathologic conditions. This observation posed two questions: 1) what caused the elevated whole blood viscosity in these patients and, 2) by what mechanisms did the surface-active copolymer, which has only minor effects on the blood viscosity of healthy persons, normalize pathologic elevations in viscosity?
It is generally accepted that hematocrit and plasma fibrinogen levels are the major determinants of whole blood viscosity. This has been confirmed in normal individuals and in is many patients with inflammatory conditions. However, these factors could not explain the changes that were observed. In patients having coronary artery cardiac bypass surgery, it was found that hematocrit fell an average of 23xc2x14% and fibrinogen fell 48xc2x19% within six hours after surgery. The viscosity did not decrease as expected, but increased from a meanof 23xc2x12 to 38xc2x14 centipoise (at a shear rate of 2.3 secxe2x88x921). Viscosities in excess of 100 were found in some patients. The abnormally high viscosity of blood was associated with circulating high molecular weight polymers of soluble fibrin.11 The soluble fibrin levels rose from 19xc2x15 xcexcg/ml to 43xc2x16 xcexc/ml during surgery. These studies utilized a calorimetric enzymatic assay for soluble fibrin12 and Western blotting procedures with SDS agarose gels to determine the molecular weight of the large protein polymers.13 
11 Papadea, C. and Hunter, R., xe2x80x9cEffect of RheothRx(copyright) copolymer on blood viscosity related to fibrin(ogen) concentrationxe2x80x9d, FASEB J 2:A384 (1988). 
12 Wiman, B. and Ranby, M., xe2x80x9cDeterminaton of soluble fibrin in plasma by a rapid and quantitative spectrophotometric assayxe2x80x9d. THROMB. HAEMOST, 55:189 (1986). 
13 Connaghan, D G, Francis, C W, Lane, D A, and Marder, V J, xe2x80x9cSpecific identification of fibrin polymers, fibrinogen degradation products, and crosslinked fibrin degradation products in plasma and serum with a new sensitive techniquexe2x80x9d, BLOOD, 65:589 (1985). 
In the absence of specific receptors, cells and molecules in the circulation adhere to one another if the adherence reduces the free energy or surface tension between them. An assessment of the surface tension of various components of the blood can be made by measuring contact angles.
Red blood cells, lymphocytes, platelets, neutrophils all have contact angles in the range of 14 to 17 degrees. Peripheral blood prteins, such as albumin, xcex12macroglobulin, and Hageman factor have contact angles in the slightly lower range of 12-15. This means that these proteins have no adhesive energy for the cells. In contrast, fibrinogen has a contact angle of 24 degrees and soluble fibrin of 31. Consequently, fibrinogen adheres weakly to red blood cells and other cells in the circulation promoting rouleaux formation. Fibrin promotes a very much stronger adhesion than fibrinogen because of its elevated contact angle and its tendency to form polymers with fibrinogen. Soluble fibrin in the circulation produces the increased adhesion which results in a very markedly increased viscosity at low shear rates. This adhesion also involves the endothelial walls of the blood vessels. If the adhesive forces are insufficient to slow movement of cells, they produce an increased friction. This is especially important in the very small blood vessels and capillaries whose diameters are equal to or less than that of the circulating cells. The friction of cells sliding through these small vessels is significant. The surface-active copolymer blocks the adhesion of fibrinogen and fibrin to hydrophobic surfaces of cells and endothelial cells. This prevents their adhesion and lubricates them so there is a greatly reduced resistance to flow. This can be measured only partially by measurements of viscosity.
Whether a certain fibrinogen level is sufficient to cause a problem in circulation is dependent upon several parameters of the individual patient. High hematocrits and high levels of fibrinogen are widely regarded as the primary contributors to increased viscosity. However, elevated fibrinogen levels are frequently associated with elevated soluble fibrin in the circulation. Careful studies have demonstrated that the fibrin is frequently responsible for the most severe changes. The normal level of fibrinogen is 200-400 xcexc/ml. It has been determined that, in most patients, fibrinogen levels of greater than approximately 800 xcexcg/ml will cause the high blood viscosity at the low shear rates mentioned hereinabove. The normal level of soluble fibrin has been reported to be approximately 9.2xc2x11.9.14 Using the Wiman and Rxc3x85nby assay, viscosity at low shear rates was unacceptably high above about 15 xcexcg/ml. It must be understood that soluble fibrin means molecular species that have a molecular weight of from about 600,000 to several million.
14 Wiman, B. and Ranby, M., xe2x80x9cDetermination of soluble fibrin in plasma by a rapid and quantitative spectrophotometric assayxe2x80x9d, THOMB. HAEMOST. 55:189 (1986). 
Numerous methods have been used for demonstrating soluble fibrin. These include cryoprecipitation especially cryofibrinogen. Heparin has been used to augment the precipitate formation. Ethanol and protamine also precipitate fibrin from plasma. Modem techniques have demonstrated that the soluble fibrin in the circulation is generally complexed with solubilizing agents. These are most frequently fibrinogen or fibrin degradation products. Des AA fibrin in which only the fibrin of peptide A moieties have been cleaved, tends to form relatively small aggregates consisting of one molecule of fibrin with two of fibrinogen. If both the A and B peptides have been cleaved to produce des AABB fibrin, then much larger aggregates are produced in the circulation. Fibrin degradation products can polymerize with fibrin to produce varying size aggregates depending upon the particular product involved.
Soluble fibrin in the circulation can markedly increase blood viscosity, especially at low shear rates. However, the relevance of this for clinical situations remains unclear. Viscosity assesses primarily the aggregation of red blood cells which is only one of many factors which determine in vivo circulation. Other factors affected by soluble fibrin are the endothelial cells, white blood cells and platelets. Soluble fibrin is chemotactic for endothelial cells, adheres to them avidly and causes their disorganization. It also has stimulatory effects for white blood cells, especially macrophages. Some of the effects of soluble fibrin may be mediated by specific receptors on various types of cells. However, since the free energy, as measured by contact angles of soluble fibrin, is less than that of any other plasma protein, it adheres avidly by a nonspecific hydrophobic interactions to virtually all formed elements in the blood.
Circulating soluble fibrin is normally cleared by macrophages and fibrinolytic mechanisms without producing damage. However, if the production of soluble fibrin is too great or if the clearance mechanisms have been compromised or if complicating disease factors are present, then soluble fibrin can induce deleterious reactions.
Soluble fibrin is produced in damaged or inflamed tissues. Consequently, its effects are most pronounced in these tissues where it coats endothelial cells and circulating blood cells in a fashion which markedly reduces perfusion. The largest effects are in the small blood vessels where soluble fibrin coating the endothelial cells and white blood cells produces a severe increase in friction to the movement of white cells through the small vessels. Friction appears to be a much more severe problem with white blood cells and red blood cells because they are larger and much more rigid.
If production of soluble fibrin is sufficient, then effects are noticed in other areas. The best studied is the adult respiratory distress syndrome where soluble fibrin produced in areas of damaged tissue produces microthrombi and other processes in the lungs which can cause pulmonary failure. However, lesser degrees of vascular compromise can be demonstrated in many other organs.
Soluble fibrin, either alone or in complex with fibrinogen and other materials, is now recognized as being a major contributor to the pathogenesis of a diverse range of vascular diseases ranging from coronary thrombosis through trauma, bums, reperfusion injury following transplantation or any other condition where there has been localized or generalized activation of coagulation. A recent study demonstrated that virtually all patients with acute myocardial infarction or unstable angina pectoris have markedly elevated levels of soluble fibrin in their circulation.
An example of the effects of soluble fibrin has been shown in studies using dogs. A normal dog is subjected to a hysterectomy. Then, while the animal is still under anesthesia, the external jugular vein is carefully dissected. Alternatively, the vein may be occluded by gentle pressure with the fingers for seven minutes. It is examined by scanning electron microscopy for adhesion of fibrin, red blood cells and other formed elements.
One finds that very few cells adhere to the endothelia of veins from dogs which had not undergone hysterectomy, whether or not there had been stasis produced by seven minutes occlusion. Similarly, there was only a small increase in adhesion of red blood cells to the endothelium on the jugular vein in animals who had undergone hysterectomy. If, however, the animals had a hysterectomy in addition to mild seven minute occlusion of the veins, then there was a striking increase in adhesion of formed elements of blood to the endothelial surfaces in some cases producing frank mural thrombi. Both red blood cells and fibrin were visibly adherent to the endothelial surfaces. In addition, there was disruption of the normal endothelial architecture. All of the animals had elevated levels of soluble fibrin after the surgery. This model demonstrates the effects of soluble fibrin produced by relatively localized surgery to produce a greatly increased risk of deep vein thrombosis at a distant site.
The surface-active copolymer addresses the problems of fibrin and fibrinogen in the blood by inhibiting the adhesion of fibrin, fibrinogen, platelets, red blood cells and other detectable elements of the blood stream. It blocks the formation of a thrombus on a surface. The surface-active copolymer has no effect on the viscosity of water or plasma. However, it markedly increases the rate of flow of water and plasma in srnallsegments through tubes. The presence of air interfaces at the end of the columns or air bubbles which provide a significant surface tension produce a friction along the walls of the tubes. The surface-active copolymer reduces this surface tension and the friction and improves flow. This is an example whereby the surface-active copolymer improves flow of fluid through tissues through a tube even though it has no effect on the viscosity of the fluid as usually measured.
The surface-active copolymer has only a small effect on the viscosity of whole blood from normal individuals. It has little effect on the increase that occurs with high hematocrit. However, it has an effect on the very large increase in viscosity at low shear rates thought to be caused by soluble fibrin and fibrinogen polymers.
Recent studies demonstrate that the surface-active copolymer also has the ability to protect myocardial and other cells from a variety of noxious insults. During prolonged ischemia, myocardial cells undergo xe2x80x9cirreversible injury.xe2x80x9d Cells which sustain irreversible injury are morphologically intact but are unable to survive when returned to a normal environment. Within minutes of reperfusion with oxygenated blood, cells containing such occult lesions develop swelling and contraction bands and die.
Irreversibly injured myocardial cells have mechanical and osmotic fragility and latent activation of lipases, proteases and other enzymes. Reperfusion initiates a series of events including calcium loading, cell swelling, mechanical membrane rupture and the formation of oxygen free radicals which rapidly destroy the cell. The surface-active copolymer retards such injury in the isolated perfused rat heart model. The mechanisms probablyinclude osmotic stabilization and increased mechanical resistance in a fashion similar to that known for red blood cells.
The protective effects of the surface-active copolymer on the myocardium are not limited to the myocardial cells. It also protects the endothelial cells of the microvasculature as assessed morphologically. By maintaining the integrity of such cells and helping to restore and maintain non-adhesive surfaces, the surface-active copolymer tends to reduce the adhesion of macromolecules and cells in the microvasculature, to reduce coronary vascular resistance and to retard development of the no reflow phenomenon.
Examples of conditions where the surface-active copolymer can be used is in the treatment of sickle cell disease and preservation of organs for transplantation. In both of these embodiments, blood flow is reduced because of pathologic hydrophobic interactions.
During a sickle cell crisis, sickled red blood cells aggregate because of the abnormal shape of the cells. In many cases, there are high concentrations of soluble fibrin due to disseminated intravascular coagulation. This results in pathological hydrophobic interactions between blood cells, cells lining the blood vessels and soluble fibrin and fibrinogen. By administering to the patient the surface-active copolymer, blood flow is increased and tissue damage is thereby reduced. The surface-active copolymer may be given prior to a sickle cell crisis to prevent onset of the crisis. In addition, the solution with the effective amount of surface-active copolymer may also contain an effective amount of anticoagulant.
In organs that have been removed from a donor for transplantation, the tissue is damaged due to ischemia and lack of blood. Preferably, the surface-active copolymer is mixed with a perfusion medium. The perfusion media that can be used with the surface-active copolymer are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The perfusion media can also be whole blood or plasma. The solution can be perfused through the organ thereby reducing the damage to the tissue. Because the tissue damage is reduced by perfusing the organ with the surface-active copolymer solution, the time the organ is viable and therefore the time the organ can be transplanted is increased.
Because the surface-active copolymer improves flow of blood through diseased or damaged tissue with minimal effect on blood flow in normal tissue, it is contemplated that the surface-active copolymer includes a method for delivering drugs to damaged tissue comprising the step of administering to the animal or human a solution containing an effective amount of a drug, and an effective amount of the surface-active copolymer.
Any drug that has an activity in diseased or damaged tissue is suitable for use with the surface-active copolymer. These drugs include:
1. antimicrobial drugs
antibiotics
antifungal drugs
antiviral drugs
antiparasitic drugs;
2. antifungal drugs;
3. chemotherapeutic drugs for treating cancers and certain infections;
4. free radical scavenger drugs, including those drugs that prevent the production of free radicals;
5. fibrinolytic drugs;
6. perfusion media;
7. anti-inflammatories, including, but not limited to, both steroids and nonsteroid antiinflammatory drugs;
8. membrane stabilizers, such as dilantin;
9. anticoagulants;
10. ionotropic drugs, such as calcium channel blockers;
11. autonomic nervous system modulators.
Polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene Copolymers as Adjuvants
Other polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers are also useful as an adjuvant and a vaccine which is comprised of an antigen and an improved adjuvant. In one embodiment, the antigen is admixed with an effective amount of a surface-active copolymer having the following general formula:
HO(CH4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein the molecular weight of the hydrophobe (C3H6O) is between approximately 4500 to 5500 daltons and the percentage of hydrophile (C2H4O) is between approximately 5% and 15% by weight.
The improved vaccine also comprises an antigen and an adjuvant wherein the adjuvant comprises a surface-active copolymer with the following general formula:
HO(C2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein the molecular weight of the hydrophobe (C3H6O) is between approximately 3000 to 5500 daltons and the percentage of hydrophile (C2H4O) is between approximately 5% and 15% by weight which is formulated as a water-in-oil emulsion. The copolymers destabilize commonly used water-in-oil vaccine emulsions, but surprisingly increase their efficacy and increase stability if the usual emulsifying agents are omitted.
The improved vaccine also comprises an antigen and an adjuvant wherein the adjuvant comprises a surface-active copolymer with the following general formula:
HO(C2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein the molecular weight of the hydrophobe (C3H6O) is between approximately 3000 to 5500 daltons and the percentage of hydrophile (C2H4O) is between approximately 5% and 15% by weight, and a lipopolysaccharide (LPS) derivative. The adjuvant comprising a combination of LPS and surface-active copolymer produces a synergy of effects in terms of peak titer, time to reach peak titer and length of time of response. In addition, the combination tends to increase the protective IgG2 isotypes.
The adjuvants also comprise an octablock copolymer (poloxamine) with the following general formula: 
wherein:
the molecular weight of the hydrophobe portion of the octablock copolymer consisting of (C3H6O) is between approximately 5000 and 7000 daltons;
a is a number such that the hydrophile portion represented by (C2H4O) constitutes between approximately 10% and 40% of the total molecular weight of the compound;
b is a number such that the (C3H6O) portion of the octablock copolymer constitute between approximately 60% and 90% of the compound and a lipopolysaccharide derivative.
The (C3H6O) portion of the copolymer can constitute up to 95% of the compound. The (C2H4O) portion of the copolymer can constitute as low as 5% of the compound.
The combination of lipid conjugated polysaccharide with copolymer and an immunomodulating agent such as monophosphoryl lipid A, induces the production of a strong IgG response in which all of the subclasses of IgG are present. In particular, the IgG2 and IgG3 subclasses which are protective against pneumococcal infections are predominant. This is an unexpected finding because there is no protein or peptide in the immnunogen preparation. It is believed that peptide moieties are essential for stimulating T cells which are required for production of these isotypes. Others have reported that polysaccharides are incapable of stimulating T cells. Nevertheless, the combination of copolymer, lipid conjugated polysaccharide and irnnunomodulating agent is able to produce such a response. The adjuvant activity of the poloxamers and the poloxamines is described in detail in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/544,831, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene Copolymers as Antiinfective Agents
Another group of polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers inhibit the growth of bacteria and viruses. For example, these surface-active copolymers have been shown to inhibit HIV viruses, Mycobacteria species and Toxoplasma gondii. 
The surface-active copolymers are effective in treating a viral infection in a human or animal including infections caused by the HIV virus or related strains. The present invention provides a composition that can be administered to patients who are infected with HIV viruses or similar viruses. The surface-active copolymer is effective in inhibiting or suppressing the replication of the HIV virus and related virus strains in cells.
The surface-active copolymers are useful for treating infections caused by microorganisms when used alone or with a conventional antibiotic. Several conventional antibiotics that can be used with the surface-active copolymer include, but are not limited to, rifampin, isoniazid, ethambutol, gentamicin, tetracycline, and erythromycin.
The surface-active copolymer has the following general formula:
HO(C2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein a is an integer such that the hydrophobe represented by (C3H6O) has a molecular weight of about 1200 to 5300 daltons, preferably about 1750 to 4500 daltons, and b is an integer such that the hydrophile portion represented by (C2H4O) constitutes approximately 10% to 50% by weight of the compound.
The antiinfective activity of the poloxamers is described in detail in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/760,808, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene Copolymers as Growth Stimulators and Immune Stimulators
Certain of the polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers are capable of effecting biological systems in several different ways. The biologically-active copolymers are capable of stimulating the growth of an organism, stimulating the motor activity of an organism, stimulating the production of T-cells in the thymus, peripheral lymphoid tissue, and bone marrow cells of an animal, and stimulating immune responsiveness of poultry.
The biologically-active copolymers also have a wide variety of effects on individual cells. These compounds have ionophoric activity, i.e., they cause certain ions to be transported across cell membranes. The compounds can cause non-cytolytic mast cell degranulation with subsequent histamine release. In addition, it has been found that certain members of this class of biologically-active copolymers are capable of specifically killing certain cancer cell lines.
Certain of the biologically-active copolymers can be administered orally to animals to stimulate the growth of food animals such as chickens and swine. These and other biological activities are discussed in detail in copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/107,358 and 07/610,417, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene Copolymer Structure
The surface-active copolymer blocks are formed by condensation of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide at elevated temperature and pressure in the presence of a basic catalyst. However, there is statistical variation in the number of monomer units which combine to form a polymer chain in each copolymer. The molecular weights giver. are approximations of the average weight of copolymer molecule in each preparation. A more detailed discussion of the preparation of these compounds is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,619, which is incorporated herein by reference. A more general discussion of the structure of poloxamers and poloxamine block copolymers can be found in Schmolka, I. R., xe2x80x9cA Review of Block Polymer Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, J. AM. OIL CHEMISTS"" SOC., 54:110-116 (1977), which is incorporated herein by reference.
It has been determined that the commercially available preparations of polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers vary widely relative to the size and configuration of the constituent molecules. For example, the preparation of poloxamer 188 that is purchased from BASF (Parsippany, N.J.) has a published structure of a molecular weight of the hydrophobe (C3H6O) of approximately 1750 daltons and the total molecular weight of the compound of approximately 8400 daltons. In reality, the compound is composed of molecules which range from a molecular weight of less than 3,000 daltons to over 20,000 daltons. The molecular diversity and distribution of molecules of commercial poloxamer 188 is illustrated by broad primary and secondary peaks detected using gel permeation chromatography.
In addition to the wide variation in polymer size in the poloxamer preparations currently available, it has been further determined that these fractions contain significant amounts of unsaturation. It is believed that this unsaturation in the polymer molecule is responsible, at least in part, for the toxicity and variable biological activities of the available poloxamer preparations.
Thus, the wide diversity of molecules which are present in the commercially available polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers make prediction of the biological activity difficult. In addition, as is shown in the poloxamer 188 preparations, the presence of other molecular species in the preparation can lead to unwanted biological activities.
The surface-active copolymer poloxamer 188 has been used as an emulsifier for an artificial blood preparation containing perfluorocarbons. It has been reported that patients receiving the artificial blood preparations have exhibited toxic reactions. The toxic reactions included activation of complement15, paralysis of phagocyte migration16, and cytotoxicity to human and animal cells in tissue culture17. Efforts using supercritical fluid fractionation to reduce the toxicity of the copolymers proved only partially successful.18 In addition, in toxicological studies in beagle dogs, infusion of poloxamer 188 was shown to result in elevated liver enzymes, (SGOT) and increased organ weights (kidney). Histologic evaluation of the kidney demonstrated a dose related cytoplasmic vacuolation of the proximal tubular epithelial cells.
15 Vercellotte, G. M, et al., xe2x80x9cActivation of Plasma Complement by Perfluorocarbon Artificial Blood: Probable Mechanism of Adverse Pulmonary Reactions in Treated Patients and Rationale for Corticosteroid Prophylaxisxe2x80x9d, BLOOD, Vol. 59, pp. 1299-1304 (1982). 
16 Lane, T. A., et al., xe2x80x9cParalysis of phagocyte migration due to an artificial blood substitutexe2x80x9d, BLOOD, Vol. 64, pp. 400.405 (1984). 
17 Lane, T. A., et al., xe2x80x9cReduction in the toxicity of a component of an artificial blood substitute by supercritical fluid fractionationxe2x80x9d, TRANSFUSION, Vol. 28, pp. 375-378 (1987). 
18 Lane, T. A., et al., xe2x80x9cReduction in the toxicity of a component of an artificial blood substitute by supercritical fluid fractionationxe2x80x9d, TRANSFUSION, Vol. 28, pp. 375-378 (1987). 
The enormous variation that can occur in biological activity when only small changes are made in chain length in the poloxarner copolymers is illustrated in Hunter, et al.19 The authors show that a difference of 10% in the chain length of the polyoxyethylene portions of the poloxamer polymer can mean the difference between an excellent adjuvant and no adjuvant activity at all. Poloxamer 121 has a molecular weight of approximately 4400 daltons and contains approximately 10% by weight of polyoxyethelene. Poloxamer 122 has a molecular weight of approximately 5000 daltons and contains approximately 20% by weight of polyoxyethelene. The amount of polyoxypropylene in each molecule is approximately the same. As shown in Hunter. et al., when poloxamer 121 was used as an adjuvant with bovine serum albumin, the antibody titers were 67,814xc2x15916. When poloxamer 122 was used as an adjuvant with bovine serum albumin under the same conditions. the antibody titer against BSA was 184xc2x145. The control titer without any adjuvant was  less than 100. Thus, a relatively small change in the chain length of the poloxamer can result in enormous changes in biological activity.
19 Hunter, et al., xe2x80x9cThe Adjuvant Activity of Nonionic Block Polymer Surfaciants, III, Characterization of Selected Biologically Active Surfacesxe2x80x9d, SCAND. J. IMMUNOL., Vol. 23, PP. 28-300 (1986). 
Because the commercially available sources of the polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers have been reported to exhibit toxicity as well as variation in biological activity, what is needed is a preparation of polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers which retain the therapeutic activities of the commercial preparations but are free from their other biological activities such as toxicity. In addition, what is needed is a preparation of polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers which is less polydisperse in molecular weight and contains less unsaturation and therefore is more efficacious.
The present invention comprises novel preparations of polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers which retain the therapeutic activity of the commercial preparations, but are free from the undesirable effects which are inherent in the prior art preparations. Because the polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers which comprise the present invention are a less polydisperse population of molecules than the prior art polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers, the biological activity of the copolymers is better defined and more predictable. In addition, the polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymers which comprise the present invention are substantially free of unsaturation.
The present invention also comprises a polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymer which has the following formula:
HO(C2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein the molecular weight of the hydrophobe (C3H6O) is approximately 1750 daltons and the total molecular weight of the compound is approximately 8400 daltons. The compound has a polydispersity value of less than approximately 1.05.
It has been determined that the toxicity exhibited by the commercially available surface-active copolymer poloxamer 188 is primarily due to the small amounts of high and low molecular weight molecules that are present as a result of the manufacturing process. The high molecular weight molecules (those greater than 15,000 daltons) are probably responsible for activation of the complement system. The low molecular weight molecules (those lower than 5,000 daltons) have detergent-like physical properties which can be toxic to cells in culture. In addition, the low molecular weight molecules have unsaturated polymers present in the population.
The optimal rheologic molecules of poloxamer 188 are approximately 8,400 to 9400 daltons. It has also been determined that poloxamer 188 molecules above 15,000 and below 5,000 daltons are less effective rheologic agents and exhibit unwanted side effects. A preparation containing molecules between 5,000 and 15,000 daltons is a more efficient rheologic agent.
The present invention also includes a method of preparing polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene block copolymers with polydispersity values of less than 1.05. The method of preparing a non-toxic surface-active copolymer includes first condensing propylene oxide with a base compound containing a plurality of reactive hydrogen atoms to produce polyoxypropylene polymer and then condensing ethylene oxide with the polyoxypropylene polymer to produce a polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene block copolymer with the following general formula:
HO(C2H4O)b(C3H6O)a(C2H4O)bH
wherein the polydispersity value of the copolymer is less than 1.05, the improvement being the purification of the polyoxypropylene polymer to remove any truncated polymers before condensation with the ethylene oxide. The purification of the polyoxypropylene polymer can be by gel permeation chromatography.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer with a higher proportion of therapeutically active molecules while also eliminating molecules responsible for toxic effects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a more homogeneous polyoxypropylene/polyoxyethylene copolymer relative to the molecular weight range.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a preparation of polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene block copolymer with a polydispersity value of less than 1.05.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a preparation of polyoxyethylene/polyoxypropylene block copolymer with substantially no unsaturation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer with the therapeutic activity of poloxamer 188 that will not activate complement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a purified poloxamer 188 that can be used safely in both humans and animals in treating tissue that has been damaged by ischemia.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals in treating tissue that has been damaged by reperfusion injury.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals as a vaccine adjuvant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer with the therapeutic activity of poloxamer 188 that is not cytotoxic.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals in treating stroke.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer which has less renal toxicity and less detergent-like activity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals as an antimicrobial agent.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals as an antibacterial, an antiviral, an antifungal and an antiprotozoa agent.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals in treating myocardial damage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surface-active copolymer that can be used safely in both humans and animals in treating adult respiratory distress syndrome.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended claims.